Hobsons Choice
by Holstered .38
Summary: A series of killings has Steve lost for leads. Finally he gets a witness, but the detective has a decision to make. Will he choose the right one? COMPLETE Please review it, and if you liked it try my other stories :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters of Mark and Steve Sloan, Amanda Bentley and Jesse Travis do not belong to me. I have only borrowed them for a short time and will put them back when I'm done. Please read and enjoy :o)  
  
HOBSONS CHOICE  
  
Mark Sloan reached over to his bed stand to silence the whining alarm and settled his head back into the comfort of his soft feather pillow. Moments later, his pager beeped, causing the senior doctor to reawaken with a start. Mark rubbed at his crystal blue eyes with his thumb and forefinger, trying to clear the remaining sleep from his vision. The clock read 6.17am. Mark's head fell heavily upon his pillow before he tried to focus upon the small digital writing that had woken him from the pleasant slumber he had been enjoying. No prizes for guessing, it was the hospital, requesting him to start his shift early.  
  
The senior doctor at Community General Hospital, Dr Mark Sloan, flipped the covers back, slid his legs round off the bed and straight into a pair of waiting slippers; he grabbed the dark blue towelling robe from the foot of the bed and slipped it on over the pale blue cotton pyjamas he wore. Mark stopped in front of the mirror in his room and spoke to his own reflection. "Well hello. I must say that you look as bad as I feel," the reflection smiled back at him. "And after only three hours sleep!" Mark chuckled.  
  
The rest of the house remained quiet. A figure on the balcony caught Mark's attention as he entered the front room. It was his son, Steve.  
  
Steve, a police lieutenant with the LAPD, had been working on a particular case for about six months and it was now beginning to take its toll on the youthful detective. It involved a loan shark, who, single-handedly could practically wipe out half the national debt with all the money he had out on loan. He also had a rather nasty way with those who could not keep up the repayments. Firstly, he would take possessions in lieu of payments and when they ran out he would take lives.  
  
"Steve?" questioned his father. Steve turned and smiled, but Mark could see straight through the facade. His son bore the distinct weariness of a man who lacked sleep. Many a doctor had shown the same symptoms after covering a thirty-odd hour shift. Yet there was something else, something beyond mere tiredness. "Are you OK?" Mark quizzed. Steve nodded and tried to change the subject. "I've made some fresh coffee," he said offering a ¾ full carafe. "I'll just get a cup," Mark said and disappeared into the kitchen. He worried about his son, but knew that the detective would only tell him when he was ready and any amount of pushing on his behalf wouldn't change that.  
  
The elder Sloan returned to the balcony and the two of them sat in the sun, watching the waves and early morning joggers in respectful silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ER at Community General was in full swing that morning. A major RTA had stretched the EMT crews to full capacity transporting casualties into the buzzing corridors of the emergency department.  
  
The swing doors swung open as a stretcher was wheeled in by two uniformed paramedics. Dr Jesse Travis, flanked by two nurses, swooped in as the ambulance crew reeled off a list of injuries and medication given en route. Jesse took command, he ordered a litre of ringers, full CBC and x-rays of the broken bones, just as the entrance doors swung wildly again heralding the arrival of another patient.  
  
Mark Sloan entered the chaos and let out a sigh. "Hey Mark," called Dr Travis. "Come and join the party!" Jesse was renowned for his sense of humour but his professionalism was never in doubt. Mark smiled and took charge of yet another emergency case to come through the casualty entrance.  
  
The hours ticked by and eventually things had calmed down enough for both Jesse and Mark to pour themselves a cup of coffee and sit down in the relative comfort of the Doctor's Lounge. "Good morning," began Jess with a cheeky smile. "And good morning to you," Mark responded as the pair of them 'chinked' their cups together. "Hey guys," called a woman in navy blue scrubs. "Hi Amanda," called Mark. "Come and join us." Dr Amanda Bentley, senior pathologist and county medical examiner, poured herself a coffee and moved to sit with her friends. "Is everything alright?" asked Mark concerned. He noted Amanda didn't look her normal bubbly self. "Yes," she lied unconvincingly. "I was called to murder scene last night. Steve was there. It was another execution style shooting, this time a young woman. She was only 19 years old." Amanda paused, her eyes welled with grief. Amanda was used to seeing death, she worked with this every day, and she was an excellent pathologist, often solving mysteries with the use of her thorough and meticulous knowledge and work. But, occasionally, a particular case would come along and remind her that life is sacred and should not be squandered. This was one such case. "It's the third one this week. The victims are shot in the head whilst kneeling on the ground." Mark now realised why his son was acting the way he did this morning. "Is there any other connection between this and the previous two killings?" he asked. "Steve seems to think that they were murdered by an 'Edmund Thomas' but, as yet I haven't been able to find any physical evidence either way." Amanda thought for a moment. "Isn't today supposed to be your 'late' shift?" "Oh yeah, why are you in so early? Just couldn't stand to be away from my wit and charm?" teased Jesse playfully. Both Mark and Amanda looked at him mockingly and laughed. "No," began Mark "apparently, Dr Fiona Davis didn't show up for her shift so they called me in." A voice from the door made the group spin around. "I know, I've just got a call to go to her apartment - she's been found, murdered." It was Steve. Amanda stood and headed for the door. "I'll get my things. See you later," she called to the two doctors who remained in their seats, as both detective and pathologist headed off together along the corridor. "Is Steve OK?" asked Jess noting the solumness in his best friend. Mark didn't get the opportunity to answer as the tannoy sounded calling Drs Sloan and Travis to the ER. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr Davis' apartment was sparsely furnished, even the floorboards were bare. Her body lay crumpled in the middle, a single bullet wound to her forehead. Amanda Bentley examined the corpse. "Judging by the lividity, I'd say that she has been dead about 15 hours, putting the time of death at about 9.30 - 10pm yesterday. As for the cause of death, initial findings would suggest the single gunshot to the skull, and," she continued "she was kneeling when it happened." "Another execution," Steve sounded dismayed. "I'd say so," agreed Amanda. At that moment Steve's cell phone rang. "Sloan," answered the detective. "I'll be right there." He snapped shut his phone and looked at Amanda. "We've got another one, c'mon." Amanda instructed the two officers from the coroners department to take the body to CGH before she left with the detective.  
  
The next crime scene was almost identical to the previous. Little furniture remained and two bodies lay at the centre of the room, both with bullet wounds in the front of their heads. Steve held his hand up to his head. He had no leads, no evidence only more dead bodies.  
  
A sound from upstairs caught his attention. A floorboard creaked. Steve and Amanda looked at each other. The detective drew his 9mm Beretta, and indicated for Amanda to stay put. Cautiously, Steve crept up the stairs. The detective moved cat-like as he stealthily made his way to the next floor. From the landing he could see three rooms, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The latter was empty. Next, was obviously the bedroom of the deceased, still nothing. The last room was a child's. At first glance this too appeared to be empty, but hidden amid a pile of fluffy toys was a pair of very frightened eyes. Steve reholstered his gun, approached the mass of cuddly toys and crouched down. "Hi there," the soft caring tones of the detective began. "My name is Steve." The eyes blinked at him. "You can come out now, no-one is going to hurt you." Still nothing. Steve stood revealing his lieutenant's badge clipped to his belt. A child, aged about six years old, rushed out form behind the toys. The little girl wrapped her arms around Steve's waist and she began to sob, her tears soaked into the detective's crimson shirt. Carefully, Steve lifted the little girl into his well-muscled arms and carried her downstairs, mindful not to take her through the front room where her parents lay - dead. Amanda hurried outside and opened the car door allowing Steve to place the little girl on the back seat. The girl's grip tightened as he tried to pull away. "Give me the keys and I'll drive," offered Amanda. Steve just nodded and tossed her the keys.  
  
Across the road, watching from a parked car, sat Edmund Thomas and one of his accomplices Ross Adams. "Damn," exclaimed Thomas. "I thought the place was empty." "Sorry boss, I looked round the house, but saw no-one." "Well, we can't leave any witnesses. I haven't come this far to throw everything away now." 


	2. Hobsons Choice

Chapter 2  
  
Steve carried the little girl through the automatic doors and into the ER. There he was met by his best friend, Dr Jesse Travis. "Hey there," greeted the enthusiastic young doctor. Swiftly he ushered both Steve and the girl into an exam room. "We found her at a murder scene, I'm guessing that the victims were her parents. She hasn't said a word yet or let go of me," explained Steve. Jesse moved closer to examine her but the girl's reaction showed how afraid she was. She clung tighter to the detective and manoeuvred herself so that Steve was between her and Jesse. Steve spoke softly to the frightened child. "This is Dr Travis, he's a friend of mine. He just wants to make sure you are OK." A wary look on her face, the girl moved out from behind Steve. Jesse smiled.  
  
Mark Sloan watched from outside as Amanda filled him in on the morning's events before leaving for pathology. A sad frown appeared on the white haired doctor's face as he tried to imagine what this young girl had experienced over the previous twelve hours. Fixing his face with his best jovial look, Dr Sloan entered the exam room. Immediately, the girl cowered behind Steve. "Hi Mark," said Jess. "Hello Dad," Steve called. "And who do we have here?" asked the newcomer. "Oh, I see the problem," Mark reached over and plucked a chocolate bar from behind his son's ear. "Is that why you're here? You know," Mark spoke to the girl in a mock whisper "you really have to watch him," as he indicated Steve with his thumb. "He will keep his candy bars in the 'strangest' of places!" A smile spread slowly across the little girl's face. "Now then, what is your name?" Mark asked. The girl gesticulated with her hands. Mark looked at both Steve and Jesse who in turn stared back in surprise. "OK. My sign language skills are somewhat rusty so please, be patient," commented the senior physician. The girl nodded. "What's your name?" Again the child moved her hands. "Debbie?" queried Mark. She shook her head and signed again, slower this time. "Abi. Your name is Abi?" Mark announced triumphantly. Abi smiled, nodded furiously and gave Mark an enormous hug. "Well Abi, I am very pleased to meet you," greeted Mark. "Abi, can you tell me what happened?" he asked. Abi responded with a series of frantic hand movements, too fast for him to comprehend. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't read sign that fast." Again, Abi tried to relate her story, this time Mark managed to pick out snippets. "Two men.a gun.Mummy and Daddy.Bang Bang.hid.then you came," Mark translated. Even though it was simplified, everyone understood. "Would you let my friend Jesse have a look at you while I have a quick word with Steve?" Abi looked unsure. "We'll only be just outside." Reluctantly, Abi nodded her response.  
  
Outside the exam room, Mark pulled his son to one side. Abi is a mute. She can understand the spoken word but is unable to respond other than in sign language, and I'm afraid my signing skills are way too rusty." "I know dad," replied Steve. "I've called the station, and they are sending out a translator. She witnessed her parents being murdered," Steve said looking trough the glass at the little girl. "And right now she is the key to this whole case. If the killer realises that there is a witness then Abi's life is in serious danger." "Let's just hope it won't come to that," offered Mark placing a reassuring hand upon his son's shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Social services have agreed for Abi Daniels to remain in our custody until tomorrow," stated Mark as he hung the receiver back in its cradle. Abi squeezed Steve's hand tightly; he looked down at a pair of eyes that for the first time that day shone.  
  
At the Beach House, Steve settled Abi down in the guest room. He pulled a soft blanket up over the sleeping child and tenderly brushed a stray strand of auburn hair from her face. The horrors Abi had witnessed during that day drifted away and innocence prevailed as she slept.  
  
Less than an hour later, things were completely different. Abi woke, crying, and ran from her room. She practically knocked Mark over as she came round the corner, clearly distressed. Mark held the little girl and soothed her with comforting words until her crying had subsided. "It's alright, no-one is going to harm you. You're safe now. Shh." Abi looked up at the white haired man who held her. Her dark brown eyes were now red and puffy from all the tears they had shed." 'Thank you' she signed simply. Mark smiled. "That's OK sweetheart. That's OK," and he hugged her again. "I know," Mark exclaimed. "How about some milk and cookies?" Abi nodded, and together they headed for the kitchen. Steve sat at the kitchen table drinking a beer and reading the sports section of the day's paper. "Hello Abi," he said as his father led the little girl to a chair and offered her to sit. "Would madam like to view the menu?" Abi smiled. "We have cookies with cinnamon, ginger cookies, cookies with hazelnuts or the chef's special, chocolate chip?" Abi signed that she would like the last one. "A good choice," Mark commented. Steve chuckled at the 'floorshow' that was going on before him. Next, Mark took a carton of milk from the refrigerator and layed it across the back of his wrist so as his 'customer' could view the vintage. Abi nodded her approval and moments later she was served with her order. Steve smiled at his father, whose eyes smiled in return, and the three of them sat around the table together.  
  
The following morning Steve took Abi with him to the police station. A translator sat in on the interview and verbalised all of Abi's answers. Just as they finished, social services arrived to take Abi to her temporary foster home. Before she went, Steve dropped to his knees and hugged the little girl. "I will see you again soon, I promise." Abi kissed the detective upon the cheek and signed something before heading out the door with the two officers from social services.  
  
That evening, Steve came home and slammed his keys on the table. Anger and rage welled up inside him. He headed off down the beach to the shoreline, reached down, plucked a stone from the moist sand and hurled it with all his might into the Pacific Ocean. Mark watched silently from the Beach House balcony before he too walked down the sand to join his son. "Steve?" queried Mark simply. "What's wrong?" Again, Steve threw a stone into the writhing waves, frustration evident in his actions. "The Daniel's case is scheduled for court the day after tomorrow." "That's good.isn't it?" asked his father cautiously. "Yeah," began the detective. "If they hadn't allowed Edmund Thomas out on police bail," replied Steve still astonished by the decision. "C'mon," said Mark as he placed a caring arm around his son's shoulder. "Let's go back to the house." The father and son team walked back up the sandy beach and entered the house, shutting out the night behind them.  
  
In the distance a pair of binoculars watched their every move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steve endured a fitful night's sleep, his pent up anger and frustration still jerking at his subconscious. The digital readout on his alarm clock read 4.56am. It had been the 'umpteenth' time that night he had looked at the timepiece. On each occasion the numbers barely changed at all. 'Enough,' he thought to himself. He pulled on a pair of grey shorts, an orange T-shirt and matching grey hooded sweatshirt. If he couldn't sleep, maybe a run along the beach would do the trick. Steve tied the laces on his running shoes, snatched his keys from the table, fastened his watch around his right wrist and left the house in silence.  
  
The sun was just beginning to tug on the horizon, casting an orange hue across the ocean and the gentle lapping of the tide settled the detective into a steady rhythmic jog along the firm sand near the shoreline.  
  
A couple of hours pass before Mark wakes. The house was quiet, so he slipped into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. He opened the 'fridge door and pondered a moment before selecting a pack of bacon. Mark laid the rashers out regimentary style upon the grill pan and placed them under the heat. The gentle sizzling masked the sound of a door catch being opened. Without turning around Mark called out "I wondered how long you'd be able to resist the smell!" But the person behind him wasn't his son; it was a masked intruder, who, with a swift right hook caught the doctor squarely on the chin, sending both him and the bacon crashing to the floor.  
  
Steve returned form his jog at approximately 7.15am. The rigorous workout he had given himself was now being soothed away by the tender caress of a hot shower. The aroma of cooked bacon wafted down to his apartment and he knew his father had begun to cook breakfast. However, the detective was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes upstairs.  
  
Frantically, Steve searched the entire house, but there was no sign of his father. A few gouges in a door showed where someone had forced their way in. Steve called the station, reported the incident and put out an APB on his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark shook his head, trying to clear the fog from his vision and remember what had happened. He sat in the back of a black sedan next to a large man aged in his late thirties, but who looked like he could possibly be a part of 'the human missing link'. "Well Dr Sloan," said the man in the driving seat. "It's nice of you to join us!" A sickly smile was visible to Mark from the rear view mirror. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Mark indignantly. "Oh, we just want your son to do a 'little' favour for us," again the driver grinned and Mark's stomach sickened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Drs Amanda Bentley and Jesse Travis entered the Beach House concerned and confused to see such police activity. "S-Steve?" asked Amanda. "What's going on?" Steve looked at his two friends a concealed anxiety and pain behind a calm exterior, yet, both Amanda and Jess could see it there.  
  
The last officers had all but left after fingerprinting and photographing the scene. Steve promised the detective in charge he would be down the station later to fill in his report.  
  
Amanda ushered her distraught friend to a seat and sat beside him. Jess moved to a chair opposite. "Steve tell us what happened," urged the detective's best friend. "I, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a run.a long run. When I came back I had a shower, came upstairs and found signs of a struggle. Dad was gone." "Why would someone kidnap your father?" "I don't know, Jess," fear evident in the detective's voice.  
  
Half an hour of pacing the front room and self recrimination went by before the 'phone rang. Steve snatched the handset up to his ear. "I guess you know who you are talking to," came the oily voice down the line. "Thomas - what have you done with my father?" as Steve recognised the voice. "Oh he's fine," the kidnapper crowed, "for the moment." "What do you want?" asked the detective anxiously. Steve listened to the instructions, horrified by what he heard. "If you want to see your father alive again you must kill the Daniel's girl before she testifies at the trial." "Is my father alright? Let me speak to him." "Steve?" Mark's voice trembled. "Don't! Don't ki. oompf" the remainder of his sentence cut short by Ross Adams as he struck the doctor just below the ribs. "You so much as lay a finger on my father and I swear I'll kill you. Do you hear me, I'll kill you." Steve shouted, his voice filled with venom and loathing for his father's abductor. "Your father will remain my 'guest' until you have completed your 'task'. But, should you fail. it will be your father's worst nightmare." Click. The phone went dead. Steve hung his head in his hands. Jesse and Amanda waited patiently for their friend to tell them what was going on.  
  
Suddenly, Steve rose to his feet, reached out across the desk and swiped the entire contents of the desktop to the floor. Jesse and Amanda looked at each other, their nerves on edge. "We want to help, if we can," offered Amanda. Steve looked up and straight into the young pathologist's caring eyes. He knew he was going to need help if he was going to get his father back - alive. The detective pulled out is cell phone from his jeans pocket and dialled a familiar number. "Hi Cheryl, it's Steve. Can you meet me at BBQ Bobs in an hour.Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abi was playing on the swing in the back garden of her new foster home. Mr and Mrs Peters watched from inside the house as Steve Sloan made his way to see the little girl. Her face lit up when she saw the detective approach and she ran to embrace him. Steve's heart sank as he contemplated her death. Tenderly, Steve kissed Abi upon her forehead and whispered in her ear as he hugged her close.  
  
A crack like thunder echoed around the immediate area as a shot rang out. Abi lay motionless, a red stain spread over her yellow dungarees and T- shirt. The lieutenant sat next to her, blood on his hands. Mrs Peters began screaming hysterically as her husband dialled 911 to report the shooting.  
  
Within minutes an emergency crew were on the scene, closely followed by a detective from the homicide division. The two paramedics checked the girl's vitals. One EMT, a handsome young blonde man, looked up at the officer and shook his head. Mrs Peters let out another emotional cry and buried her head into her husband's shoulder. "Steve Sloan, I am arresting you for the murder of Abi Daniels," began Sergeant Cheryl Banks as she read the lieutenant his rights, handcuffed and led him to her car. Meanwhile, the second EMT, a dark skinned woman assisted her partner in removing the body onto a stretcher and into the back of the waiting ambulance. As the ambulance pulled away Amanda leaned over and spoke softly to the prone figure on the trolley at her side. Abi sat up and smiled, she had played her part magnificently.  
  
At the police station, Cheryl and Steve, armed with a warrant, organised a team to search Edmund Thomas' properties from the warehouse in Encino to the plush surroundings of his Spanish villa in Beverley Hills.  
  
On the other side of town, the phone rang. Thomas answered, his eyes lit up to the news he had been waiting to hear. "The girl is dead," reported the caller. Thomas replaced the receiver and looked at Mark Sloan. "It seems your son has a price after all. Your life is worth more to him than his own. Touching ehh?" he mocked.  
  
Mark's fury grew with every spoken word. He could not believe his son would commit murder, not at any price. Thomas rose from his chair and walked toward a desk. He opened the drawer, picked up the .38 revolver that lay within and pointed it at his hostage. "It appears that you are now surplus to my requirements," he smirked as he pulled back the hammer. A movement from outside the window distracted him momentarily. Uniformed officers could be seen darting between bushes and garden ornaments in an attempt to approach the house. The lead officer was Lieutenant Steve Sloan.  
  
Taking the opportunity whilst Thomas was distracted, Mark lunged toward his abductor. Surprised but the sudden movement a shot rang out and the doctor slumped to the floor, blood oozing from the wound in his side. Instantly, the door burst open, initiated by a swift kick by the detective. Thomas swung around and pointed his weapon at the uninvited guest. "Drop it Thomas," instructed Steve. Thomas contemplated his options. Again Steve ordered "Drop the gun," this time he augmented his authority by releasing the safety catch on his own weapon. Thomas complied and let the revolver fall to the floor. Sergeant Cheryl Banks stepped around her partner and handcuffed Thomas. As she snapped the cold steel bracelets around his wrists Steve rushed to his father's side. Applying pressure to the wound he dialled for an ambulance. Mark stirred and looked at his son. "Hold on Dad, an ambulance is on its way." "It's good to see you son," replied his father.  
  
At the hospital, Mark was rushed through to the OR, Dr Jesse Travis the attending surgeon. Steve paced the corridor nervously. Every time the door to the operating rooms opened he expected to see Jesse's face. The first six times he was disappointed and returned to his pacing. The seventh, however, heralded his best friend. "Jess, how's Dad?" he asked impatiently. Jesse led his friend to a chair and sat him down. "Mark's lost a lot of blood. We have removed the bullet and, I think, he is going to be OK," smiled the doctor. "You saved his life out there." Steve let out the breath he had subconsciously been holding in and pulled his best friend to his chest in a grateful hug. "Thanks Jess," Steve's voice brimmed with emotion. "Can I see him?" "Sure," Jess beamed. "He's still under sedation so he won't be conscious just yet, but you can go sit with him a while." Jesse led Steve to a room where his father lay. Wires and tubes attached him to machines that monitored his condition. "I'm sorry Dad," whispered Steve when he was alone with his father.  
  
The hands on the clock moved slowly round to the steady rhythmic sound of the heart monitor. Steve sat in silence, just watching his father breath. A tiny twitch of Mark's finger sent the detective flying from his chair. "Dad?" called Steve. Again, Mark's fingers moved, this time in conjunction with several blinks from his eyes. He was awake! Mark's blurry vision centred in on the familiar features of his son standing over him and he smiled. "Welcome back Dad. You get some rest now and I'll be back in a while." "Abi?" Mark asked, as a woozy sensation took it's grip on his cloudy mind. "She's fine. Amanda and Jesse are looking after her." Mark smiled, as the sedative took its effect allowing the senior Sloan to be enveloped in a welcoming darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trial went ahead as scheduled. Abi's testimony sent Edmund Thomas to jail for life. Steve, Amanda, Jesse and a wheelchair bound Mark were all in the courtroom to give their support to the very brave little girl who had touched their lives and shown immense courage for one so young.  
  
Outside the courtroom, Steve gave Abi a huge hug and told her how proud he was of her. Beside her stood her new family, who introduced themselves as Diane and Peter Fuller from Sacramento. Steve knelt down next to Abi and kissed her on the cheek. "I will keep you in my heart - forever," Steve signed awkwardly. A tear threatened to roll from his crystal blue eyes as Abi responded with "I love you." The pair hugged once more before Abi's new parents led her away to her new life. Mark placed a hand upon his son's shoulder and smiled. "There is nothing like a child to make you realise how much a person can care."  
  
THE END 11th August, 2002.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Mark and Steve Sloan, Amanda Bentley and Jesse Travis do not belong to me. I have only borrowed them for a short time and will put them back when I'm done. Please read and enjoy :o) 


End file.
